


sleeps with you but like in a friend way

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: in which temin is a little shit n minho is like omg





	

Minho tiptoes into his pitch-black bedroom as quietly as possible, managing to avoid tripping over any stray shoes or halfway unpacked luggage. He’s been meaning to clean all this up, he really has, but this new drama he’s acting in has been completely consuming his time and energy. At the end of every cheesy romance and melodramatic argument filled day, all Minho really wants to do is collapse into bed. Maybe if he waits long enough, Key will give up on nagging and just pick everything up for him.

Minho finally finds the light switch, flicks it on, and nearly pisses himself when the now brightened room reveals a _person_ in his bed. He stumbles back into the wall, his mind already conjuring up every horrifying intruder scene or gory murder mystery he’s seen in movies. He picks up a lone boot beside the wall, completely prepared to beat the person to death with the ugly Lucifer era shoe, when they stretch and flip over.

“ _Taemin?_ ”

“Yeah, hyung?”

“What are you doing?” He sets the boot down again, a little embarrassed that he seriously thought his 100 lb bandmate was a murderous intruder.

“Sleeping.”

“In my bed?”

“Huh.” Taemin rubs his eyes and looks around the room, making a show of his supposed obliviousness. “I guess so. How _weird_ .” He stretches, letting out a breathy little moan. It's at this point Minho realizes Taemin is in nothing but ridiculously tight Spongebob underwear. **Oh my god.** Taemin’s eyebrows raise and the corners of his mouth turn upward when Minho’s eyes widen.

“Sleep with me.”

“Oh- okay,” Minho chokes.


End file.
